The present invention relates generally to amusement systems, and more specifically to a basketball themed toy particularly adapted for indoor use and suitable for young children.
There are many training systems for athletic activities. There are baseball, basketball, and tennis trainers that will mechanically operate on the ball so a person may learn to hit or shoot the ball. These systems are designed for real balls and are generally used in the context of the full-size court or batting cage. These trainers are generally designed to accurately simulate some relevant element of the sport, most often for adults or mature children.
In the amusement/toy industry, there is a desire to provide a young adult or child with some of the visual/auditory aspects of participating in an “adult” game while focusing on safety and “fun” for these participants. Additionally, cost of the item, particularly as a “toy” is a factor with the device needing to reproduce much of the environment as cost effectively and safely as possible while trying to maximize play aspects. All in the context of young adults/children as participants.
The safety does not relate only to physical safety of the children, but also to safety of the environment of the amusement device as these devices are preferably used indoors of a participant's home, such as a bedroom, den, living room, playroom, or office. Full-sized, full-powered trainers are not suitable for young children or use in these environments.
What is needed is a amusement system that safely simulates some of the flavor and action of participating in a basketball-type activity indoors.